He Wanted You to Come With Me
by hammergal
Summary: Exploring the love story of John and Kate and their destiny. First chapter is G-rated but other chapters will probably go a lot further! NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

"He wanted you to come with me..."  
  
There's no fate except what we make for ourselves. Sarah's words to her son, spoken long ago. Kate remembered John telling her that. But he didn't believe it. And now neither did Kate. Once upon a time she thought she did, her destiny seemed secure. She had a career, a fiance, a plan for the future. But the future was not what she thought it was. And it was not as John said to her in the plane "the future is up to us." It never was. And now they stood in the center of a secured bunker in the middle of a mountain, listening to the cries of men who would not survive. Hand in hand, they stood, knowing that what the Terminator had said was true, they would survive this day to fight the future.  
  
One year later....  
  
John surveyed the weapon room as he did most every day. He had counted and sorted the weapons and ammo, stockpiling everything he could find, making ready for the day when they could leave the facility and find other humans who had survived Judgement Day. He only hoped he could find them. He knew the world was not as he once knew it. The machines would be in control. The sun would be hidden behind a nuclear winter haze. But one day the radiation would clear and humans could venture out and begin to take back the world. At least he hoped they could. That was his future, wasn't it? To be the leader of the human resistance, after all he had sent the Terminator back in time to ensure his survival long ago. John didn't like to think of the past too much. It was too confusing to put all the pieces together. All he knew was now. He was alive, he had survived Judgement Day. Together with Kate. He smiled when he thought of her. She was his world now. He loved her with a passion he didn't know he was capable of. He would die for her, kill for her. She had become the most important part of his world. His desire to leave the mountain and begin the resistance was strong but he knew he would never be able to do it without her by his side.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kate said softly, coming up behind him.  
  
John turned around and smiled at her. "You, actually." he said.  
  
She laughed and waved her hands at the weapons surrounding them. "Sorting weapons makes you think of me?" she asked.  
  
"Anything I do makes me think of you," John said, " don't you know that by now?"  
  
Kate stepped closer and took his hand in hers. "If you mean do I know you love me, well, yeah, I do. You've shown me time after time."  
  
"I'm glad of that," John said, "I know I don't say it very often, but I'm glad you're part of my destiny. A very important part, I don't think I'd want to try and do this without you."  
  
"You won't have to, John" Kate said gently, "There's no place I'd rather be than here with you. We'll fight this together."  
  
John pulled her into his arms and leaned in to kiss her. Kate welcomed his mouth on hers and returned the kiss, closing her eyes at the feel of his strong arms protectively around her. He made her feel strong, like she could fight anything. She didn't realize yet that she made him feel that way, too. He remembered the day the bombs fell, her hand stroking his back then taking his hand in hers. He knew at that moment that she was meant to be with him, to give him the strength to become the leader he was destined to be. And the wonder of it all was that she was becoming the wife she was meant to be. John couldn't believe that despite all the horror, the pain of Judgement Day, that the one amazing gift to come out of it all was finding her. For her part, Kate was amazed at the depth of her growing love for this man. At first she was so in shock over the events of that day, she had felt numb. But John had brought her back from the despair she felt, given her courage and hope. She remembered his words to her...  
  
to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted you to come with me....  
  
Judgement Day  
  
Kate sat in shock, tears swimming in her eyes, falling softly down her cheeks. She felt numb now, the events of the day tumbling through her mind but she was unable to piece it all together. She had stood there, holding John's hand, listening to the static of the radio, the voices fading...  
  
She had walked over to one of the couches and sat down, pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. She rocked back and forth. John walked over to her and sat down, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Kate," he said gently, "we're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you, we'll take care of each other. If what the Terminator said was true, we're going to leave here one day and fight. I'll never stop fighting. And I'll never stop taking care of you. We were meant to be together."  
  
Kate stared at him and suddenly she felt a peace come over her. She leaned into him and let his strength flow into her. Together they clung to one another until sleep took over and they began to heal....  
  
One year later....  
  
John's kiss always made Kate feel like she could do anything. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.   
  
  
  
"So, do you need any help?" she said.  
  
"Actually, I'm done for now. We need to figure out a way to transport all the weapons. We've got to go back up and find out if there are any trucks left. Although I doubt it after the explosion. But maybe there's more. We haven't explored the whole mountain." John said.  
  
"Well, we've got plenty of time for that," Kate said, "and another big job waiting for us is to dig out the maps and figure out where it's likely that survivors are."  
  
"I made a list of some of the places we heard on the radio, you know, Montana Civil Defense, Nellis. There has to be more bunkers."John said.  
  
"I know there are," Kate said, "we just can't leave here yet, though. But I know when we can, you'll have a plan ready."  
  
"You sure have a lot of faith in me, don't you?" John said, smiling at her.  
  
"Of course I do," Kate said, "You've known your whole life you're going to be the leader of the resistance. And even if you're afraid, you've got me now to help. This was always our destiny. By the time we're able to leave here, the machines will be in full control. We've got our work cut out for us."  
  
John grabbed her and kissed her hungrily.   
  
"God, I love you, Kate," he said, "I can't imagine how I'd be if I didn't have you with me. The Terminator taught me to never stop fighting but you give me the strength to want to fight."  
  
"I didn't want to believe what he said, John", Kate said, "but you're not a mess. Not anymore. I love you more every day and I'll be your wife, your second-in-command, your lover, the mother of your children, all you want me to be."  
  
John swung her up into his arms and carried her out of the weapons room into the hallway. As he walked down toward the room where they slept he smiled at her.  
  
"If it's okay with you, how about we do something about that lover part?" he said.  
  
"That's very okay with me," Kate said, "but dinner's going to be late."  
  
"I'm not hungry," John said, "not for food anyway."  
  
"Good," Kate said, "I love you, John."  
  
to be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this chapter will be rated R. Characters aren't mine, I just like playing with them.  
  
Kate always thought she knew how good making love could be between a man and a woman. But that was before Judgement Day. And before John Connor came back into her life. Now, alone together inside a mountain called Crystal Peak, senses heightened by raw emotion, she was finding out that all-consuming love for a man made sex much more than just physical satisfaction. It was perfection.  
  
Kate felt like she was on fire. John's hands, his mouth roamed over her body, setting each nerve ending tingling. She responded greedily, running her hands up his back, kissing him deeply, tongues entertwining. Feeling him deep inside her, she arched into him, wanting more.  
  
"Oh God, John," she whispered, "I can't take it. I'm going to..."  
  
"Let it go, baby," he whispered back, "just let it go."  
  
Kate screamed as her orgasm tore through her. John moaned as he followed her into that sweet abyss. It seemed to last forever, every time they made love it just got better and better. They held each other tightly, hearts hammering, breaths gasping in unison. John started to roll over but Kate clung to him.  
  
"No, not yet," she said, her eyes brimming with tears, "don't leave me."  
  
John stared at her and reached up to wipe a tear away. "I'll never leave you," he said, "Never."  
  
Kate smiled through her tears, hugging him close. Perfection.  
  
Later.....  
  
Kate sat a plate before John, then sat down across from him, they both began to eat the canned spagetti she had heated up.   
  
"Wish we had some garlic bread," John said, "I miss bread."  
  
"I know," Kate said, "I guess we both miss a lot of things."  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, smiling at each other now and then. After they finished, Kate began to wash the dishes, John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Love you back", she said softly, turning to kiss him.  
  
"I'm going out to the command desk for a little while," he said, "do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm almost finished. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kate said.  
  
After she was done, she walked out into the large hall where the command desk sat. Computers sat silent, the radio had low volume static. They kept the radios on night and day in hopes of hearing voices again one day. John was studying some maps as Kate walked up. She glanced over at the chromometer and looked at the date. Jan 4. She stood there for a moment, suddenly remembering. She gasped softly.  
  
John looked up quickly. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Jan 4. It's Jan 4," Kate said, "It's my father's birthday. Was my father's birthday."  
  
John reached over and pulled her close. "Don't think about it, babe," he said, "it only hurts more."  
  
"I know," Kate said, "I just wish we had had more time to be closer."  
  
"He loved you, Kate. He wanted me to take care of you. He wanted you to come with me." John said.  
  
Kate hugged him tightly, feeling his love and strength. "Going with you saved my life. Being with you is what matters the most to me right now." Kate said.  
  
"Do you think the Terminator knew we'd fall in love this fast?" John said.  
  
"Of course he knew," Kate smiled,"He was from the future, he knew our future would be each other."  
  
"We've come this far, Kate, we've sealed our fate to each other. Now we just have to figure out a way to fight those machines." John said.  
  
"You weren't meant to do this alone, John," Kate said, "I know that now. I'll always miss my father but I know I was always meant to be by your side."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Been pretty romantic so far, thought I needed to add a little tension.  
  
Kate woke up with the now familiar nausea she had been feeling for several days now. She glanced over at John's sleeping form next to her and quietly got up, hoping not to disturb him. Standing up made her feel worse and she quickly walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she knelt at the toilet and vomited trying not to make too much noise. When she was sure she wouldn't throw up anymore, she stood and rinsed her mouth and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Pale, she thought.  
  
"Damn it, what's the matter with me?" Kate said to her reflection. Okay, she thought, I'm pale, but I haven't seen the sun in almost 2 years. Nausea, well with all that canned food they ate maybe one or two had gone bad. When was her last period? Well, that's confusing since her cycle had been completely messed up from all the emotional stress. She had given up trying to keep track. But now that she thought about it had been about 2 months. No, not that. I can't be pregnant.   
  
"Kate? Are you okay?" John said through the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kate replied, "I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Are you sure?" John asked.  
  
"I said I'm fine!" Kate yelled, "Just leave me alone right now."  
  
Well that's just great, Kate thought. Bite his head off. Well, it's his fault if it's true. What were they thinking? Actually they didn't think about that. They had never discussed it. What was to discuss, anyway? They had no birth control anyway. Were they supposed to supress their desires? Fat chance. Loving each other was the only way they had managed to keep their sanity the past two years. She knew she would have given up long ago if not for John's love and their dream of leaving the mountain to fight for their world together. All right, girl, get a grip here. If you are pregnant, you'll just have to deal with it.   
  
Kate washed her face and brushed her hair back then took a deep breath. Gotta face him. She walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen area. John was making coffee, he turned when she walked in.  
  
"Hey, babe, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just had an upset stomach."Kate replied.  
  
"Something you ate?" John asked, staring at her with concern, "You look a little pale."  
  
Kate sighed and sat down at the table. Might as well just be blunt, no sense playing games.  
  
"John, I'm not sure but I think I might be pregnant." Kate said.  
  
John stared at her for a moment, the silence became deafening.  
  
"Uh, what? Kate, did you say pregnant?" John stammered.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said. A baby. Another human being." Kate said. She stood up and paced around the room. What was she feeling? Panic, that was what it was.  
  
"John, this is crazy. I can't have a baby down here. What are we going to do? Do you know how to deliver a baby? Are you going to panic when I'm screaming my head off? Oh my God, what if it's true? What are we going to do?" Kate said frantically. She felt trapped suddenly with no place to run.  
  
The look on her face broke John out of his momentary stunned feeling and he quickly went over to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Look, calm down. If it's true we'll deal with it. I won't let anything happen to you. Do you think the savior of the world would let anything happen to the most important person in his world?" John said, "Kate, I'm scared just like you are. But I guess we knew this would happen. The Terminator said we'd have children, I just didn't think it'd be down here. But if it is, we'll get through it. I swear I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Kate stared at the man she loved more than anything. She wanted to believe what he said. Her fear was strong but fear was a constant feeling they both had. After all they had the world to save. She began to feel calmer and put her hand over her stomach in a protective gesture. She looked at John and smiled slightly.   
  
"Okay, savior of the world. But you better mean it. If I am having a baby, I sure as hell am not having it alone."Kate said, "You better not have a weak stomach."  
  
John shook his head and pulled her to him. "I'm here for you. You know that. You are my destiny and so is my son or daughter." he said gently.   
  
Kate leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. For a moment she felt like Eve. The only woman in the world. She was so afraid but John's love gave her courage beyond her own. They could do this. They had to. It was only the beginning of all they would have to do...  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Snapshots....  
  
Kate screamed and grabbed John's hand as the pain tore through her.   
  
"Oh God, John, it's coming, now!" she cried.  
  
"Okay, it's okay, Kate, I'm here, you can do this." John said.  
  
Kate pulled her legs up and pushed mightily as John waited, his heart hammering in his chest. He was terrified but he knew he had to do this. They had no one else but each other.  
  
Kate gasped as the baby slid out into John's waiting hands. He quickly wiped the baby's face and the small infant let out a loud wail and began to turn pink.   
  
John smiled and looked up at Kate, "It's okay, it's a boy, Kate."  
  
Kate smiled weakly and fell back onto the bed. John quickly tied off the cord and cut it with his knife he had sterilized. He wrapped the baby in the blanket they had ready and held him close. The baby's breathing looked normal and he was already quieting down in his father's arms. John laid the child gently into Kate's arms, she stared at him and tears sprang into her eyes.   
  
"He's beautiful, isn't he, John?" she said, "But what a life we've brought him into."  
  
"I know, Kate, I know," John said, "but one thing he'll have a lot of is love. What are we going to name him?"  
  
"John Robert Connor, " Kate said softly.  
  
John walked into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Kate lay on the bed, nursing their son. A small lamp cast a soft glow about the room, and Kate was singing in a soft voice as she watched her child at her breast. John felt like his heart would burst. He never imagined he could love two people as much as he did. He felt empowered, all he wanted to do was keep them safe. He knew what his destiny was and now he felt like he could do anything. Because he would be doing it for them.   
  
"John, you'll wake the baby," Kate whispered, "we've got to be more quiet."  
  
"I know, I know, it's just that I want to make love to you and it's hard." John whispered back.  
  
"I know it is," Kate giggled, "but if you want to finish what we've started, be more quiet."  
  
John smiled and kissed her hungrily, pulling her under him. They made love in silence but their eyes told each other all they needed to know. Love never ending.  
  
Kate walked out of the shower and stood quietly watching John and their son. They both lay on the bed, John Robert sleepily listening to his father telling him a bedtime story.  
  
"And then the Terminator came back when I was 13 to help me and my mother fight another Terminator who was bad." John said.  
  
Kate felt a momentary sadness that her son didn't hear stories about bears and rabbits, his bedtime stories were the stories of his father's life and of the battle to come. He had no choice, their son would have to fight along side them and that time was fast approaching.  
  
Kate looked up as she heard the clatter of little feet running by her as she washed dishes. She thought she heard the distinct sound of machine gun fire.  
  
"John Robert, " she said, "What are you doing?"  
  
The little boy turned around and looked at his mother. "I'm killing machines, Mommy," he said, "Daddy says we have to kill the bad machines when we leave here."  
  
Kate looked over at John as he sat at the table studying maps. John looked up and smiled at her sadly, "He's learning, isn't he?" he said.  
  
"Yes, he is, " Kate said, " I wish..."  
  
"I know, Kate, I know what you wish, " John said, "But it's what's meant to be."  
  
John and Kate lay sleeping in the early dawn when a noise suddenly woke John. He listened carefully because there were almost never any noises around the bunker except what they made themselves. He got up and walked out into the large hall where the command desk stood. The usual static was coming from the radio when suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"Crystal Peak, Crystal Peak, come in, can anyone hear me?"  
  
John stood and stared at the radio, in six years he had not heard a voice coming from the radio, only static.   
  
Then another noise came. Louder, rumbling. He turned and looked over at the elevator. It was moving. Something or someone was coming....  
  
to be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter is on the sappy side but since I intended this story to be about the love story between John and Kate, I wanted to really characterize that while expanding into the story of what happens after Crystal Peak. I know I left you hanging in the the last chapter and I will reveal who's on that elevator at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! and please R&R!  
  
One week earlier.....  
  
Kate tucked in John Robert, looking down at his sweet face, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. She ran her hand across his silky hair and down his cheek.  
  
"Good night, sweet boy," she said softly.  
  
"Night, Mommy," he said sleepily.  
  
Kate turned on his night light and pulled the door closed. She could already hear his soft snoring. He was such a good little boy, she thought. He didn't have toys to play with or soft animals to cuddle but he already had a good nature. Even though his father was already teaching him that soon they would have to fight the machines that waited for them. But despite the uncertain future that awaited them, Kate and John gave their son as much love as they could, assuring him that he was going to have a future.   
  
Kate walked back into the kitchen area where John sat cleaning a weapon. He was always cleaning weapons, always preparing for the coming war. In the 6 years they had spent at Crystal Peak, they had grown to love one another deeply, shared in the birth of their son, but mostly the time had been spent preparing. Preparing to leave and take back their world. Neither knew exactly how or when that would be but both felt the time was nearing.  
  
John looked up as she walked in. "He asleep?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as his head hit the pillow." Kate replied.  
  
She walked over behind him and put her arms around him, leaning in to nuzzle his neck.  
  
"I can think of something better to do than cleaning a gun," she whispered in his ear.  
  
John put the gun down and ran his hands up her arms. He leaned back and pulled Kate's head down to capture her mouth with his. They kissed hungrily, deeply. John stood and pulled her into his arms kissing her until she had to break away and breathe. They held each other, breathing heavily, then Kate took his hand and led him down the hall to the room they shared.  
  
Sometimes they made love slowly, quietly, enjoying each other's bodies as if they had all the time in the world. Other times they made love urgently, their passion for each other fierce, as if they had no time at all. Tonight was the latter, they tore their clothes off and fell onto the bed, mouths and hands reaching. They couldn't get close enough, Kate pulled him into her roughly, sliding under him, welcoming his hardness into her softness. They became one, filling each other with passion and love, a love that had grown and deepened with each passing day. If everything in their world was destroyed, it had been reborn in their love for each other.  
  
Kate cried out as she felt her body respond to his lovemaking. She couldn't help but cry his name over and over. John held her tightly as she shook, feeling his own release. As they came down from the heights, he whispered, "I love you, Kate, I love you."  
  
As their breathing slowed, they didn't move, just held one another not wanting to let go. John lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Kate smiled, "I love you, too, John, more than I ever could imagine I would."  
  
John rolled over and gathered her into his arms. They lay there in the darkness and quiet. Usually they would go to sleep but tonight they both felt more awake, senses heightened by their lovemaking.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Kate asked.  
  
"I feel like something is coming, like something is about to happen soon." John said.  
  
"I've been feeling that way lately, too." Kate said, "like our time here will be over soon. In a way I'm glad but I'm scared, too."  
  
John tightened his arms around her. "Don't be scared, I'll never let anything happen to you and John Robert."  
  
"I know, but you'll be the leader, you'll have to fight for our world, John Robert and I are just two of the many people to save." Kate said.  
  
"I know," John said, "But you two are the most important to me. I may have to fight but I'll never be happy in a world without you. I always felt so alone all my life, I didn't want my destiny, I didn't feel like I had the strength. You have given me that strength. You were always meant to be part of my destiny. I know that now. And I know what I have to do."  
  
"I never imagined my life would turn out like this," Kate said, "when we met I couldn't comprehend a future like the Terminator told us about. I thought you were just a little crazy. But now I know it was meant to be and no man has ever made me feel like you make me feel. No matter what happens, John, I'll love you till I die. I'll be by your side till the end, I promise you."  
  
John felt his chest tighten and he couldn't speak. He felt so lucky, in all the years before he had not wanted his future but with this woman in it, he couldn't wait for the future.  
  
One week later....  
  
John stood frozen, listening to the rasping noise of metal against metal, of gears not used in six years. The fear he felt inside was overwhelming. The future was now.  
  
Hearing a noise behind him, John turned. Kate stood there, her face white with fear. She reached for his hand and he took it, feeling her shaking.   
  
"John, the radio, I heard a voice from the radio." she said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Kate, listen, the elevator, someone's coming."  
  
He pulled her to him and they held each other tightly, staring at the hallway, waiting and watching. The loud grating of the elevator suddenly stopped and they heard the sound of the metal door being opened. Heavy footsteps echoed in the large cavern in which they stood. John and Kate looked at one another, neither knowing what to expect. John protectively put her behind him and raised the weapon that he had grabbed, preparing to face what was coming. The footsteps grew nearer and around the corner came a large figure. A familiar shape, a familiar face. John's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the figure of the "man" he had grown to care deeply for, the only father he had ever known. It was the Terminator. Once again he had come into John's life.  
  
"John Connor." he spoke in that familiar deep voice, "It is time."  
  
The future had indeed come.... 


End file.
